The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind farm planning and, more particularly, to creating a single wind resource grid based on multiple wind resource grids.
A wind farm or “site” includes one or more wind turbines, which utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Prior to installing wind turbines in a wind farm, meteorological conditions, such as wind speed, may be monitored using one or more meteorological instruments. Wind turbines are installed according to the meteorological conditions to optimize wind farm operation.
At least some known systems produce a wind resource grid based on signals from a meteorological instrument. For example, a wind resource grid may indicate wind conditions within a geographic area. In some cases, such as a relatively large or geographically complex site, multiple wind resource grids may be created. Theoretically, more accurate results may be obtained using multiple data sets. However, interpreting wind conditions across a site based on multiple wind resource grids can be difficult. Furthermore, a simple method of combining wind resource grids, such as strict averaging, may produce inaccurate results, including abrupt changes in values near wind resource grid boundaries.